walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 72
Issue 72 is the seventy-second issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the sixth and final part of Volume 12: Life Among Them. It was originally published on May 19, 2010. Plot Synopsis Andrea and Rick are talking about Alexandria, however, they are interrupted when Douglas asks to speak to Andrea in private. He asks her how she is doing, and tells her that if she needs anything at all he is there, he goes on to say that his marriage with Regina is purely political and that he has only stayed with because of Spencer. Andrea says she is not interested in him and walks away, leaving a sad Douglas behind. Rick walks into his house and finds Glenn and Maggie in a heated argument about Glenn being Alexandria's new supply runner in place of Scott. Andrea tells Rick about Douglas hitting on her and they both laugh it off, however this causes Andrea to think of Dale. Rick sees this and comforts her saying it is okay to be happy and not to let Dale's death drag her down. At that moment, Glenn comes out and apologizes for the noise, Andrea says that them sleeping in one house together is stupid and that the people of Alexandria know that they are doing it. Rick agrees and they all go to sleep. The next morning Rick is seen walking around the community, he runs into Abraham and Rosita, who asks him if he will be attending the communities party for them. Rick says that he is and that he is glad it will not be held at his place. The survivors attend the welcoming party and they start meeting the other residents of the Safe-Zone. Glenn gets drunk and Douglas asks Rick to take care of it, he tells Maggie to get him home and he will bring Sophia home later. Michonne gets angry at a few of the women when they start asking her questions, she storms out and finds Morgan at his house. They start talking about the people's easy lives and end up sitting in silence together. Back at Rick's house, Maggie greets him and the kids, she asks if they had a good time, to which Sophia says yes and Carl says no. Maggie asks Rick if anyone suspected them and he says no, going on to say that town drunks must be common. He goes into the back room to see Glenn, who asks him to shut the door in case the kids hear. Rick asks him if he is fine and Glenn says that he made a miraculous recovery. Rick then asks if he found out where the guns are being held. Glenn replies that they are in a locked room and that he thinks he can get in without causing trouble. Rick tells him that they need those weapons in case anything happens. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Morgan Jones *Glenn *Andrea *Sophia *Maggie Greene *Michonne Hawthorne *Abraham Ford *Rosita Espinosa *Aaron *Eric *Heath *Bruce *Josh *Ron Anderson *Mikey *Douglas Monroe *Olivia *Regina Monroe *Nicholas *Denise Cloyd *Peter Anderson *Jessie Anderson *Spencer Monroe *Paula *Barbara *Alexandria Safe-Zone citizens *Tyreese (Flashback) *Brian Blake (Flashback) *Eugene Cooney (Flashback) *Mike (Flashback) *Terry (Flashback) Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Barbara. *First appearance of Spencer Monroe. *First appearance of Peter Anderson. *First appearance of Jessie Anderson. *First appearance of Paula. *Last appearance of Tyreese. (Flashback) *Last appearance of Brian Blake. (Flashback) *Last appearance of Eugene Cooney. (Flashback) *Last appearance of Mike. (Flashback; Zombified) *Last appearance of Terry. (Flashback; Zombified) *First mention of David. *This is one of three issues in the series which features a flashback to events prior to the current time. Goofs/Errors *Even though Rick had his right hand amputated by The Governor in #28, he is seen holding Carl's shoulder while leaving the house External Links *Walking Dead #72, Comic per day reviews. (May 20, 2010). ru:Выпуск 72 Category:Walking Dead Issues Category:Media and Merchandise